Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4109358-20160213011910
In honor of Valentine's day and cause I'm dirty af, here is an appreciation post with some my OTPs + their sex lives xD Jim/Pam - Sadly there's not enough material to work with here (that's aight tho xD). They're both fairly submissive people I'm sure, but that sex had to have been VERY passionate and I can see Pam being a total freak in the sheets and taking control a lot of the time. They probz also get a little kinky every once in a while. April/Andy - Total animals for sure. Lots of roleplay, all day/night sessions, and going outside of the bedroom. April always takes control whether she's a on the top or bottom and always enjoys that nut. Merder - ALWAYS passionate and steamy, no doubt. It doesn't matter what they're going through, they do that shit at any speed and Derek makes Meredith scream for hours and hours. And Meredith likes that shit. Westallen - Considering the fact that Barry is well... the Flash, there will be plenty of times where it will take no time for Iris to climax and she likes that shit. However, Iris will not hesitate to take control and makes sure she gets that dick nice and slow. Plus, Barry loves that shit and will appreciate every moment of it. Gallavich - This one speaks for itself xD Mickey loves getting it nice and hard and letting Ian take full control. Swarkles - Barney may be the biggest player and horndog to ever exist, but Robin will be the dominatrix and Barney has no problem with that whatsoever. Beslie - Leslie takes control literally all the time and Ben loooves it. Naley - About the same as Merder for sure. They also get kinky af every once in a while and it gets pretty wet considering the rain kisses (; (Plus, I'm sure they've done it in the shower and have tried to do it out in the rain xD) Coliver - Their sex scenes are always steamy, rough and kinky af af, I can tell you that. While Connor is usually the one that initiates it and is the dominant one, Oliver will not hesitate to teach his boy a lesson when he starts getting naughty and Connor learns a thing or 2. (; Jolex - I'm sure Alex is usually the one in control and Jo enjoys it, it's always passionate af, and Jo will make sure Alex chills out if he gets too wild. Every once in a while, it's wild and rough too. Brulian - KINKY KINKY KINKY. It's always passionate, but wild (roleplay, lots of different positions and locations) and Brooke's in charge for the most part. Zade - Very hot and steamy. Zoe shows Wade how they do it in NYC and Wade shows Zoe how they do it in the south. End of discussion. Haleb - Sweet, tender passionate, and goes on for hours. Captain Swan - That shit will be hot af, no doubt. Killian will be rough, but tender af and make Emma scream and she likes that. Novas - Speaks for itself. Zig can't thrust for shit and Zoe takes control. (And it's not good unless she's doing so xD)